


Surprise, Surprise!

by chrisemrys



Series: Black Wing Thief [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Family, From my own canon AU, Gen, Humor, Peter makes a discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter came to get Neal, he never expected to finally learn such a fact. He always wondered, but now he knew. Now a two-shots! Part of Blackwingthief canon AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Hello dears!_

_This drabble has been born from thinking of a funny way Peter would meet a certain someone in my canon AU for White Collar. I don't plan to write an actual fanfic for this canon AU, or not yet at least. The canon AU is used for a RP blog for Neal, which you can find at blackwingthief dot tumblr dot com. Let me tell you, while there's a big reveal in this drabble, there's **way more**  when you check the infos of the canon AU 8D_

**_ Surprise, surprise! _ **

Peter stormed in, eyes finding right away the well dressed young man as said young man froze, upper body hidden inside his fridge as he seemed to look for food. The older male walked forward, one eyebrow lifting as he realized something felt… different. While Neal wore his usual pants and shirt, even the blasted hat; Peter squinted a bit at the fingerless gloves he could see from the hand resting on the fridge's door. And when he was close enough, he noticed Neal seemed to wear a long, silky black scarf.

Oh well, Peter would store the dressing style change for later examination. Right now, he had more important things to do.

"El wants you for dinner Neal, she's been going crazy since we found out it was your birthday-What are you doing?"

As Peter had taken the last few steps that separated him from Neal, the younger male suddenly grabbed a pack of ham to put it right into the agent's face. Peter leaned back, squinting, before he tried to tug the pack down. Except, Neal moved it backward and out of reach. The older man frowned, aware that the pack of ham seemed to practically  _shield_  the other man's face.

"… Neal?" Peter's voice was laced with suspicion, and Neal's shoulders stiffened. " _Neal_."

No sooner than the stern call of Neal's name was given, Peter heard muffled snickers. The man whirled toward the source of the sound, and froze in deep confusion as Neal watched him from his sitting place on the couch with deep amusement. Though, wariness laid just under the amusement; and Peter's mind worked fast about the cause.

The agent half turned, taking into the one he had thought to be Neal. The young man had closed the fridge, lowering the pack of ham to reveal heterochromatic eyes. Blue and Green of bright shades gazed with deep apprehension at the older man, glancing down in silence while Peter looked up and down the male's form. Now that he stood at full height, Peter could see he seemed taller than Neal, and a bit younger. His hairs were fully black; and as Peter suspected, he was really wearing Neal's pants and shirt. And the hat.

Neal never let anyone take his hat. But it was not the reason Peter had thought this young man had been Neal. The clothes had played a part, but now that the FBI agent could see the man's face, there was only one conclusion Peter could come to.

"Uh, well, Peter, meet Jack." Neal's voice sounded, closer. The ex conman had walked to them, though he stepped past Peter to stand beside Jack. He laid a hand on the Jack's shoulder, his face showing that same awkwardness that his voice had betrayed. "My younger brother."

Peter's eyes widened, eyebrows vanishing into his hairs.

Well then. A brother. Peter had always wondered about his CI's past, but to actually know something like this… And to witness Neal acting less than confident, even sharing his  _brother's_  fidgety embarrassment…

Peter wondered when it became  **his**  own birthday.

_The end._


	2. Surprise, Surprise 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears!
> 
> Well, this is quite the surprise (AH), as it was supposed to be a one shot at first. But it stayed in my mind, and well, if I introduced Jack, there was someone else I needed to introduce. In the end, I also hinted at a few things, and I feel a bit more confident writing the White Collar characters.
> 
> So I have a question: would you want a series of one shot about this canon AU of mine? I decided to call it blackwingthief AU, and while you can see more about it at Neal’s RP blog (blackwingthief dot tumblr dot com), I could also slowly reveal it. All I have to say is that, obviously, Neal’s past is different, and well, there are fantasy elements in this canon AU~
> 
> As for context, I don’t have yet an exact episode to spot the background of the canon AU, but it’s after Kate’s death, but before they start the arc about his father. Note, though, that my Neal never dates/dated Sara, and that I have my own headcanons about Neal and Kate (namely, that they were in love with the idea of their relationship, but not each other, and that Peter was partially right telling Kate used Neal). Romance is not something I’ll focus in blackwingthief AU, the only thing you’ll find will be Peter and El, and hints that Neal is interested in Peter (and Peter in Neal). However, I actually prefer to not have much romance in the AU, or at least not for most of the one shot.
> 
> In short, if you want me to do the series of one shots, all one shots will be connected by the same background, and possibly be logical toward each other (like those two parts being direct sequels, or for example, if Neal is hurt in a one shot, he’ll keep the scars in all others). For the most part, the one shots will be linear, unless it shows some past events (in which I would tell it’s a past event). Surprise, Surprise would ever be considered the first one shot of the series, or I might start anew for the series.
> 
> Please comment if you want this series, and tell me if you would like me to try starting anew (so going back to Peter not knowing about Neal’s brothers and develop more slowly the reveal), or start off after Surprise, Surprise!
> 
> EDIT: Due to some positive feedbacks so soon, I caved in. There WILL be a series of one shots that will either be called Black Wings Thief or Tales of Black Wings. Please stay tuned, and if you don't want spoilers, don't go to Neal's blog~

The three men stared at each other in silence for a bit. Peter noted with amusement that while Neal stood one step closer to the FBI agent, as if ready to protect his younger brother, Jack watched like a hawk the older man from above Neal’s shoulder. Despite the shyness he had displayed upon being discovered, and the way he played with his sleeve indicating his discomfort, his gaze did not waver. But in all honesty, Peter felt... happy about the fierce protectiveness in both dark haired males.

And so, he finally showed a grin. “Well, hello Jack. It’s nice to meet you.”

Jack flickered his eyes to the extended hand, then to Neal beside him. The CI had relaxed a bit, and only then Jack showed a little smile as he shook hand with Peter. “Likewise,” Peter noted he had a softer voice, probably not used to be loud, “I heard a lot about you. Thank you for taking care of my brother.”

Peter showed a look of faint surprise and some happiness, while Neal’s cheeks actually colored a bit. “ _Jack_.”

The youngest male gazed at his brother, his smile a bit wider in amusement at the mock glare he received. “ _Neal_.”

Neal whacked his brother on the arm, almost covering Peter’s low chuckle. It warmed the agent’s heart, to see a side of Neal he had never seen before. And watching those two act, seeing how they looked at him in synch with similar little frowns at his laugh, there was no way to doubt their bond. Then, something clicked.

“You’ve been in contact?” The older man asked, and Jack glanced down while Neal didn’t let his expression change. Well, the younger one seemed less... used to con that Neal.

However, the ex conman replied with honesty. “Of course.” Then, he pointed at Jack with a little smirk. “He’ll grow old in a few seconds otherwise, if he doesn’t know what I’ve been up to.”

Jack gave a mighty scowl. “One word: pictures.”

Neal paled so fast Peter suddenly decided he wanted to see said pictures one day. What could possibly work so well on his friend?

“You still have those? What do I have to do so they disappear?” Neal looked so comically horrified that Peter coughed into his hand to hide his laughter. The quick glare from Neal told Peter he failed.

Jack finally showed his first smirk. “Oh, brother dear, you are so naive. I’ll never lose them. However... If you ever give me even better, I won’t use them as blackmail anymore. Just memories.”

If there had been any doubts before, Peter felt certain now that Jack had in him the same conman genes. The older man actually shivered, while Neal threw his hands up. A beep sounded from Peter’s phone, bringing both males’ attention.

“It’s El.” Peter voiced once he looked. “She threatens to come herself if you don’t come now.” He raised his gaze, locking on Jack.

The two brothers exchanged a glance. They stayed silent, however Peter witnessed a full conversation. Jack first looked hesitant, while Neal looked pensive. Jack’s eyes softened, and he gave a faint smile bordering on shy. Neal smiled fondly-and oh Peter never saw that look before-before letting out a sigh. The oldest of the two half turned, opening his mouth to Peter, and so missed Jack biting his lips and glancing down at his pants-at the phone peeking out of it. Only Peter saw, but said nothing as Neal addressed him.

“Tell El we’re coming. Don’t say anything about Jack.” Peter quirked an eyebrow up while Jack snapped his narrowed eyes to the back of Neal’s head. The CI threw a grin above his shoulders, blue eyes bright with mischief. “I’m sure you’ll love the attention.”

The way Jack scowled darkly at Neal told Peter that the younger man did not love attention, but he chose wisely not to interfere. And so, the trio left, Peter driving them to his house. Not without noticing how Neal let Jack keep his clothes, and put on another suit; or how Jack subtly texted at the back of the car.

* * *

 

When the car was parked, Peter took one step toward before his house before he realized he was alone. He looked behind, and he would soon lose count of how many times he would feel amused. Jack had gotten out on the other side, hiding behind the car, except his height meant we could see his head-and let’s not forget the hat. Meanwhile, Neal leaned against the passenger door, arms crossed as he gazed at Jack with amusement, yet the way he bite his lips betrayed he also didn’t feel too comfortable right now. But in all honesty, Peter could understand.

The agent would bet willingly that Jack’s existence was a very well kept secret, one that he wasn’t sure a lot of people knew about. Peter’s discovery of him had been pure accident, one both brothers had been playing out as small until now. But it seemed that, standing in front of Peter’s house, knowing they would celebrate Neal’s birthday with his wife, and that it was highly possible other people would be there as a surprise... It seemed they were suddenly worried.

No, Peter would go as far as say they might be afraid. They had yet to move, despite knowing Peter was watching them, and his heart squeezed a little bit.

“There’s only El for now.” Peter finally spoke, startling a bit the two younger men. “We don’t expect everyone else until later.”

Neal let out a short laugh at Peter’s insight. Indeed, while Neal actually trusted Peter, and El, with Jack’s existence; he didn’t feel so comfortable letting more people know about him. A hand rested on his shoulder, he gazed up the arm to see Jack’s little smile. Neal nodded to his brother.

“Just make sure to warn us, or at least Jack.” Neal replied, both dark haired walking to join Peter.

“Or, it might be time to be less secretive.” A new voice added from behind them, deeper than Neal.

The three startled, though Jack showed a little smirk while Neal widened his eyes upon recognizing the voice. He whirled around to gape at the new male before Peter, though the moment the agent got his eyes on the new arrival, he put everything together.

“Joshua, you _jackass_! Will you stop sneaking on me everytime we meet? And wait-when did you arrive?” Neal shot at the black haired and green eyed male, his traits immediately identifying him as the _third_ brother. Though, he looked older than Neal, so in truth he was the first brother.

“Your reaction are priceless, Neal. I’m proud to be one of the only one to make you lose your composure.” Joshua looked down with smugness, also taller than Neal, though Jack stayed the tallest. “And come on; you really think I would not come?”

It seemed Neal caught on what his older brother meant, as his expression grew surprised before genuine happiness flashed in his eyes. His gaze drifted to Jack, the little content grin telling him that he had known and both brothers had been planning the little surprise for the middle brother. Something in the exchange told Peter they meant more that his birthday, or at least, that _this_ birthday seemed important to them.

“You two are devil in disguises.” Neal muttered, but it was obvious he was containing joy. Suddenly, his eyes widened. “If you came, then..?”

Jack and Joshua exchanged a glance, sheepish. “Not today.” Joshua replied. “We actually knew you would end up at Peter’s place, so we moved it to another date. We’ll stay until then.”

Peter narrowed his eyes as he sensed what the careful chosen words meant, though the idea was starting to fry his mind. One brother, he had been happily surprised. Another one, it was a pleasant shock. But the way they talked... Was it possible Neal had a vast family?

“You should not try to think more.” Joshua’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, amused but low. “Everything comes in due time. In the meantime, you should be happy with what my brother trusts you with. He doesn’t easily let anyone know about us.”

Peter felt shivers ran down his spine. How could someone compliment him and threaten him at the same time with such strength, he couldn’t begin to comprehend. Because even without Neal and Jack’s startled but content gazes at Joshua, the agent had no doubt the oldest brother had warned him off about anything happening to his two brothers. Indeed, being trusted with the knowledge also meant they trusted him not to reveal it. And so, the agent nodded slowly, only relaxing when Joshua’s expression changed into a grin.

“Well then!” He threw an arm around the shoulder of each of his two brothers. “What are you two waiting for? There is a lady waiting to dot on you!”

The looks on Jack and Neal’s faces made Peter released a snort before they finally moved toward the house. However, as Jack tried to shrug off Joshua, only for the older one to fully hug him as they walked, Neal stepped closer to Peter.

“Peter?” He whispered, and the man tilted his head to show he listened. “I know you, so please, never try to look up about them.” He gazed at his brother, fiercely protective but also... _haunted_. “It’s for the protection of everyone that each of us keeps contacts and links limited.”

Peter frowned at the admission, one part of him acknowledging the implicit confirmation they were more than three, and the other screaming in anger at the heavy hint of danger above Neal’s head. He also knew why Neal asked him this, as his CI was right. He would have been tempted to look up for infos, if only to see if he could find any details on his two brothers in databases. But the way Neal talked...

It was as if this simple search might endanger them all.

“I promise, Neal.” Peter replied, just as lowly. “But... I hope we’ll be able to talk about them.”

Neal gave him a smile, genuine and a bit fond. “They’ve been telling me I should let you know.” He admitted, surprising Peter. “Don’t expect to know too much so soon, though.” He grinned wolfishly. “It won’t be fun otherwise.”

And Peter let out a hearty laugh as they reached the door, Neal’s brothers looking behind in curiosity, while the door opened because El heard the voices. The four males froze as she widened her eyes, snapping them to each of them, visibly putting two and two together.

“ _Neal_.” She called. Neal and Peter flinched, while Jack looked nervous and Joshua hid his own nervousness with a little smirk at Neal. “You have presentation to do, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Neal squeaked out at the tone and overly sweet smile, rushing to stand with his two brothers as they all entered the Burke house.

In Neal’s mind, this would be his best birthday ever, spent with the Burke and his brothers, then with his closest friends-even if his brothers left before-and finally, days later, he would spend it with _all_ his family.

_The end_


End file.
